


Save Me

by briewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Use, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e23 Survival of the Fittest, Implied Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Kind of dark, M/M, Songfic, Suicidal Tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's world imploded and he turned to drugs after Dean's disappearance. A year later, he's so far gone that he cries out for someone to save him even though he knows no one will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has drug references and use and suicidal tendencies. If any one of those things are a trigger for you, please do not read this. 
> 
> Song: Save Me by Shinedown

_I got a candle_   
_And I’ve got a spoon_   
_I live in a hallway with no doors_   
_And no rooms_

_Under a windowsill_   
_They all were found_   
_A touch of concrete within the doorway_   
_Without a sound_

Sam sat on the floor of the abandoned warehouse he’d been squatting in since Dean and Cas disappeared from the Leviathan’s lab.

His hands were trembling as he held the lighter beneath the spoon, melting the contents to a liquid. It’s been weeks since his last hit. He loaded the syringe with the warm liquid and brought it to his arm.

He stuck the needle in his vein and pushed down on the plunger, releasing the contents into his bloodstream. He closed his eyes as he felt the rush burn through his body.

_Someone save me if you will_   
_And take away all these pills_   
_And please just save me if you can_   
_From my blasphemy in my wasteland_

Sam laid his head back against the damp cold wall, high as a kite, pleading with no one in particular to save him. He huffed to himself because no one will ever come for him.

_How did I get here_   
_And what went wrong_   
_Couldn’t handle forgiveness_   
_Now I’m far beyond gone_

_I can hardly remember_   
_The look of my own eyes_   
_How could I love this a life so dishonest_   
_It made me compromise_

It’s been a year since Sam lost his big brother and Cas. Sam had become a shell of his former self. He couldn’t remember how he let himself get to this point.

He’s become pale. His eyes are rimmed with dark circles. He can’t remember what he looked like before the shit hit the fan. Sam barely ate. Sleep became a foreign custom to him. He can’t close his eyes without nightmares plaguing his mind.

_Someone save me if you will_   
_And take away all these pills_   
_And please just save me if you can_   
_From my blasphemy in my wasteland_

_Jump in the water_   
_Jump in with me_   
_Jump on the altar_   
_Lay down with me_

The voices in Sam’s head, which sounded suspiciously like Lucifer, kept telling him to just end it. Every day Sam held on to the hope that somebody will save him. That’s all he had left and he sure as hell was gonna hold on to it as hard as he could. That little glimmer of hope sounded a lot like Dean, telling him to fight; to hold on.

Dean’s been back for a year and all that time, he’s been trying to find his little brother. It’s been months and nothing. When the kid doesn’t want to be found, he sure does a hell of a job. It’s like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Finally, Cas reported back that he may have found something. Dean held on to his own hope that this reunites him with Sam.

_The hardest question to answer_   
_Is why_

_Why_

_Someone save me if you will_   
_And take away all these pills_   
_And please just save me if you can_   
_From my blasphemy in my wasteland_

_Somebody save me_   
_Somebody save me_   
_Somebody save me_   
_Somebody save me_   
_Somebody save me_   
_Please don’t erase me_

Sam couldn’t hold out much longer. He felt that final high rushing through his system. His eyes felt heavy and his body slumped over to the floor. He didn’t even flinch when the warehouse door was kicked in.

Dean was skeptical that this abandoned warehouse was where his brother would be, but he couldn’t walk away and not know. He kicked in the door and saw Sam slumped over on the floor.

Dean immediately ran toward his brother, Cas following quickly behind. Dean fell to his knees beside Sam, checking for a pulse. He heaved a sigh of relief when he felt the side of Sam’s neck. It was growing weaker with every pulse, pushing the drugs faster through his body.

Dean looked pleadingly up at Cas, asking him to help his brother. Cas crouched down beside the brothers and placed two fingers against Sam’s temple. He pulled his fingers away after a few minutes, a solemn look on his face.

He looked at Dean and gave him a small, weak smile. Dean let out the breath he’d been holding and nodded. He stood up and bent down and picked up his little brother and carried him out of the warehouse.

Dean vowed that he was going to save his brother, consequences be damned.

 


End file.
